User talk:Guitarcar
User Warrior Page User Warriors do not have their own pages on this wiki. You can put your user warrior on your profile if you so wish but they don't have pages of their own. I've deleted the page but I've copied in the content below so that you do not lose all your work. Wassboss (talk) 09:05, July 9, 2018 (UTC) The Guitar car was a project by a Scottish man named Dick Levington and a group of British engineers. It was supposed to be the first living Guitar car to exist. The outbreak of the cold war forced the scientist to weaponize the guitar car. It was given powerful weaponry and armor fit for a tank including a speaker loud enough to rip one. They ended up losing the vehicle in the middle of a parking lot. The vehicle however, went rogue destroying all vehicles and guns it deems unsafe. It also declared war with the Gnome people after it killed a portion of the populus of their allies, the foil people. During the year 2018 January 2, The Gnome people led by Marcus Felix of Zenith launched 300 foil people inside the vehicle in an ambush and set them on fire. The vehicle then burst into flames and was shortly destroyed. The vehicle's death marked the end of the Gnome wars. Friendly Advise Hey I saw your new battle, but the best way to work on one is by putting it on a Sandbox (link to yours can be found here: User:Guitarcar/Sandbox.) I also suggest you look at the layout of the others and try to give it your own spin. If you need any further advise or have qustions ask them in the Discord. --Appel (talk) 13:32, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Market Sale I'd actually be more than happy to see Jungle Jim get used more. I'm alright with you doing Jungle Jim vs. Punisher. I'm fine with whatever version you're using. The Punisher actually uses a KA-BAR Knife and Glock 26 pistol according to earlier battles on this wiki. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 03:05, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Punisher Research I suggest you do some research on the MCU Punisher. He is not just some vigilente but a former marine who has fought in the War against Terror and was deployed in both Afganistan and Irak. --Appel (talk) 18:13, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Battle Idea I'm selling Sicarii vs. Hashashin if you want it. It's mostly a melee battle and the rough outline is in my sandbox. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 08:28, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Battles on Pages Can you make sure that when you reserve a battle or put a written battle up on a warriors page that you sign your name to make sure we know who it is who has actually done the battle. Otherwise it creates more work for us admins looking through old battles to find out who did them. Wassboss (talk) 08:47, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Modern User Warrior Firefight I was wondering if you'd be interested in a fight between the Old World Syndicate and the Derp Guard. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 03:52, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Fight Trade I was wondering if I could get Miyo Takano vs. Edward Richtofen back. I'll give you Hannibal Barca vs. Boudica in return. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 03:50, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Answers To Your Questions on Boudica v. Hannibal Armour: An average Carthaginian soldier would wear either lorica hamata (the same mail worn by Roman troops) or a linothrax (a Greek cuirass made of linen). Metallurgy: What you say there really isn't accurate; Carthage had just as easy access to iron as the Iceni, probably even easier, since they were an empire with holdings all over the Mediterranean. However, how easy it was for each civilization to acquire iron isn't significant in your battle, since both sides will be fully equipped regardless. --Laquearius (talk) 00:06, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hey man. Saw your forum post so I want to give you this. I know that you are a Filipino, so this is the Philippine Suicide Prevention Hotline (Hopeline): 0917 558 HOPE (4673) 2919 (toll-free number for all GLOBE and TM subscribers) Don’t go out thinking like that bro. Its just school. We all fail at it from time to time. Dont overthink about it. Elgb333 (talk) 12:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Hope Buddy, listen. I know how it feels. I had trouble in Algebra too. I don't have any real life friends or girlfriends. I feel like the only things that care about me are my pets. I break down crying over the smallest things. I don't even really believe in an afterlife. But what I do know is that I want to stay here as long as possible, to keep playing games so I can meet some new friends or love interests, keep watching movies to see what happens, to see what the YouTubers post next, to post my next battle and see who votes or comments on it this time, to keep imagining a better life as a hero in a world where the past meets fiction. I've been told I was going to fail many times and I either got through it or was able to go to an easier class. The trick to life isn't to focus on what people tell you to do, it's what you want to do, your hopes and dreams. I know I sound cliche but I refused that being my way out a long time ago. Chances are I'll either die from heart problems due to my bad eating habits or join the military in wartime and hope to be remembered as a hero. I'm trying to say, just make it through each day, no matter how difficult it is, not for someone to approve of you, but to get back to what you love doing. I hope life starts going your way, buddy, but if it doesn't, just hold on to that dream of a better world and you'll make it through. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 02:48, August 31, 2018 (UTC) There's more to life Tests can be annoying, failing a test can be harsh. However it's an unwise thing to shut down life just because of a test. Please remember that there are many beautiful things in the world waiting for you to experience, and a test is nothing compared to all of that beautiful things and joy filling this world.Please cheer up and live on , do not let your life break down just because of a test. Battlefan237 (talk) 05:02, August 31, 2018 Your Latest OC I've removed your latest OP because it's name contains a homophobic slur in it's name. I'm doing this because Fandom is becoming increasingly strict about how it deals with use of "offensive language" which includes ignoring all context. Mind you even with context yours is still unacceptable so also consider this an official warning about posting that sort of content on here. Wassboss (talk) 06:14, September 27, 2018 (UTC)